Edward, Bella, and Sprinkled Doughnuts
by ILoveTwilight4Ever
Summary: Bella finds her self having a horrible day since it was nice weather so Edward couldn't go to school.When she gets home though Bellas fron will be turned upside down and her and Edwards lives will be changed forever! - Edward, Bella, and Sprinkled Doughnt


- I don not own any of the characters they are from the Twilight series By: Stephanie Meyer

- You might think pointless.. While I think it's cute and I like it so sticking tounge out at you

- Touch My Body is not my song, it is Mariah Carey's

-ok, sorry about spelling doughnut wrong, wrote this at 1:14 a.m. In the morning

**_Edward, Bella and Sprinkled Donuts_**

**BPOV:**

It made me sick to think of earlier today. Edward couldn't come because of the STUPID SHINY SUN, so school wasn't all that great today. Then about half way through school it started to rain. While I was walking to my truck a gutter on the school over flooded and poured all over me.

As I opened the door too the house I recognized Charlie was not home yet. There was a note on the table "Back at 10:00 p.m. tonight Love, Charlie." This really made me mad since we were supposed to go up to Port Angelas together and go to Applebee's we had seen a commercial the other day on TV and got into a deep conversation about our favorite food their. Then Charlie talked about how he wanted to spend quality time with me. I couldn't be mad at Charlie it must have been something really important I figured. And then I realized it was that stupid gutter it got me all worked up.I was still dripping wet I decided to go take a shower.

The shower felt so relaxing. I threw on a pair of jeans and a tee shirt. I was still planning on going to Applebees no matter what time Charlie got home. I was still sad, I wanted Edward. I wanted him to go with us and order me and him a coke, and for him to give me his coke. I was very use to this.

As I had my towel wraped around my hair to dry I walked into my bedroom. I gasped, "on my bed were sprinkled doughnuts." I walked quickly over to the bed. Glancing at the donuts I realized they we're shaped as a smiley face. I saw a note next to the six beautiful sprinkled doughnuts.

"Dear Bella, Alice saw you're day wasn't going so well. Sorry about not being their and the gutter. Here are some doughnuts to fill you're tummy, and make your day better. Love Edward"

Seeing this note made me so much happier. I picked up the right eye from the smiley face. I ate while going down the stairs. Then on the table where the note from Charlie had been was a bottle of Coke-a-Cola. My smile now turned into a huge grin bearing my teeth. I skipped over then their was another note.

"This is to go with your sprinkled doughnuts. Enjoy. I Love You Bella! Love, Edward"

I took the Coke-a-Cola into the family room and set it on a coaster. I flipped through the channels till I reached MTV. I went back upstairs to get my doughnuts, as I looked up where the pink box should be I did not find doughnuts, but something yummier. Edward

Sitting right their on my bed was the love of my life. My everything. He got up and ran over to me and picked me up. As he spinned us around I let out a sigh of relief.

"The doughnuts are so good" I whispered to his ear. He chuckled for a few seconds.

"I'm glad you like them," Edward said. He then walked over to my Desk picked up the pick box with one hand while holding against his chest in his other. Edward carried me and my doughnuts down to the family room. He sat me down on the couch. Before sitting himself down he went and got me napkins. Then when he got back he had a glass full of ice.

"You're too good to me," I said as I pecked him on his left check. He laughed.

"No, you're too good for me," Edward replied as he turned to face me from the TV.

"Well, you know I think were perfect for each other" I said staring at his sweet eyes.

"Hmm…I agree," Edward said while leaning closer and closer too me. Quickly I reached down and got and doughnuts and started eating it. He smiled while watching me eat the sprinkled doghnut. After I swallowed I screamed at the TV. Edward turned his head back toward the TV.

"A music video?" He asked not sure what was so special about it.

"Umm not just a music video. It's Touch My Body By: Mariah Carey… ever heard it?" I asked him curious as to weather or not he had heard the song before. We had 10 seconds left until the video started playing the song.

"No, I didn't know you we're a fan of Mariah Carey?" Edward asked with a puzzled expression on his face.

"Well pretty much just this song, but I love We Belong together too, she has an amazing voice, and well I asked Rosalie if she could tell me certain good songs." I stammered while answering his question, did he not like her? Was this a bad time to play this song? I didn't know if Edward would get upset with me for trying to seduce him with this song.

He smiled back while saying, "Yes I like her voice too."

The music started.

Here I go.

I leaned in towards him and he came up and started kissing me. Yes, it was working.

"You taste even yummier then the sprinkled doughnuts do." I said in between breaks for air.

_Touch my body_

_Throw me on the floor_

_Wrestle me around_

_Play with me some more_

_(Touch My Body By Mariah Carey)_

"Would you like me to do what this song is inferring?" he asked giving me a sexy puzzling look.

"You have no idea how badly" I squealed while he went down my neck with his lips.

_**"Prepare to be dazzled" he said while throwing me on the floor…**_

**Review, and favorite! IT makes me feel good and want to write more stories for you!**

A Story by: **ILoveTwilight4Ever**

Check out my page for more stories

Mainly Twilight cause I'm in love with the Cullen's!

Review, and favorite!


End file.
